


Ravus/Noct Terrible at Flirting

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushing, Kinkmeme, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Ravus can't seem to say the right thing at any time.





	Ravus/Noct Terrible at Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt will be the title. I wont write any sex. It’s icky. The demand for it makes me sad.

Ravus hated the way television worked. Sometimes. Mostly actually.

He grimaced. On the flat screen in front of him was footage of Prince Noctis’ eighteenth birthday suit.

Ravus grimaced further.

Not the birthday suit he was interested in, but it was still as perfect.

Television did things to its viewers. It didn’t tell the whole truth, just what the network wanted to bank off of or what the cameraman was being paid to shoot. Ravus was not allowed access to watching Noctis pull the thing on, likely wearing something thin, cotton and comfortable underneath. Or would it be silk? It was black, did his boxers match? Or would they be briefs? Silk briefs seemed like they would be rather slip-

The television was turned off.

“Brother, why did you do that?”

Luna had been sitting beside him and he’d completely forgotten she was there.

_‘Apologies sister. Slip of the finger.’_

At least, that’s what he wanted to say.

“That boy is not worthy of the mantle he wears. You should forget about him.”

Damn.

Luna looked stricken and bit her lip, face turning red and she stood to storm from the sitting room.

Dammit. That’s not what he meant!

Sighing, Ravus placed a palm over his face and leaned back into the plush love seat.

* * *

Radios were nice. No distracting visuals, just pure audio and kept the people going with constant noise be it talking or music. As Ravus sat in the back of his car, being chauffeured, he listened to the broadcast of Prince Noctis’ nineteenth birthday.

As the teen spoke, his voice was deep, forcefully so almost. It was like he was trying his hardest to emulate his father.

Ravus’ hands clenched his forearms as they were crossed.

“I don’t remember his voice being so deep.” Luna commented.

Ravus looked down to his sister at his side and his lips formed a tight line.

_‘I’m sure he’s just doing his best to live up to his father.’_

“The brat is likely pretending. Pay no heed to a coward’s front.”

Dammit! Dammit!

Luna scowled and snapped her attention to the passing landscape from her side.

Frustrated, Ravus crossed his legs and clenched his forearms harder.

* * *

Insomnia had fallen, but Noctis had not. And there he was, in Altissia looking like a black chocobo lost in the big city. Away from his personal guards Ravus stalke- shadowed the young man and his party as they took wrong turn after dead end trying to find Lunafreya’s dress.

Ravus knew exactly where it was, but every time he put a foot forward he’d frozen and watched as they boarded a gondola to another part of the city.

All he had to do was just open his mouth and say “this way.” Sign language would do!

Groaning, Ravus recalled the gil he had in his pocket and asked a shop keeper for a spare pen and paper.

The people lounging and milling about gave him odd looks as he offered them what looked like a small script and money, but who were they to say no to such an offer?

It was a shame though, as Noctis and his comrades retired to the hotel to rest. The several dozen Tenebrae imported flower bouquets, five boxes of chocolates, and stuffed black chocobo went not to 175, but to 176, Noctim Regal’s room.


End file.
